game_design_snacksfandomcom-20200213-history
Loading time is too long - Keep players waiting
Better graphic and more complicated system are what most games are trying to achieve, which takes longer for this games to load. If a game needed to be loaded frequently, it could cause player wait for too long and lose interest of the game. I think designers should consider how often the game needed to be loaded. If a game needed to be loaded from time to time, then it is necessary to keep the loading time at minimum. Examples Magic & Might: Heroes IV Magic & Might: Heroes IV is very good in graphic & game system. But players need to wait for loading process before they can do anything. Loading happens every time when players try to manage their castle, open the inventory or enter a battle. And players need to load the game when they made mistakes. So basically players have to wait 1 minute for loading in every 5 minute of play. That’s why I return to play Magic & Might: Heroes III, which is relatively poor in graphic but have zero loading time. Sonic '06 There is a lot wrong with Sonic '06, more than this wiki can cover, but one of the minor annoyances that it suffers from is a large amount of load time. The game is filled with loading screens, and even if they aren't long they appear at an insufferable frequency. Worse is how mismatched they appear to be to what is 'loaded' - this video - shows the game loading for a single line of dialogue to begin a quest, then loading to add a number of collectables to a map, then loading another single line of dialogue when the quest is failed, then loading again to return the map to normal. In trying and failing at this quest, the load times end up outweighing the game time. Perhaps the game is just terribly optimized, or perhaps it's erroneously loading the same city from scratch four times when there's no reason to do so - whatever the reason, the frequency and length of the load times worsens an already painful game. Bloodborne Bloodborne is a great game, but the loading time is almost as bad as The Witcher 3. It usually takes a minute to load the game scene, and even longer to reload a checkpoint after death. It greatly disrupts the flow of the game and wastes time. ArcaniA ArcaniA suffers from a lot of optimization problems. Loading screens being one of them. Every time the character starts talking to someone, a short black cut scene appears. Although it is short, it leaves the player in darkness for some seconds and throws the player off. Heroes of the Storm Loading time in online games can sometimes mean the waiting period between matches as you wait for the matchmaking algorithms to match you with a team of allies and a team of opponents. This can be especially irritating if you have a limited amount of time to play but waiting for your next match takes 5 to 10 minutes of that precious time.